A cursed one's lament
by SchriftV
Summary: Prior to setting up Ushimitsudoki Aquarium, a younger, recently cursed Isana hides away deep beneath the clear blue waves. In a predicament like this one, all he has are his thoughts. [Pre-Story, fully cursed Isana, one-shot]


**It was time to breathe again. How** _ **dreadful**_ **.**

He had to display this disgusting form to the world once more. Even if it was just for ten minutes, it still was ten minutes too long. A loud groan escaped him without a thought before he got up from his spot to make his ascent.

As Isana rose from the depths, his eyes fell on all of the fish that swam away frantically. _They better._ He had no time for these tiny, insignificant creatures. Any other person would have probably thought of them as beautiful or amazing _somehow_ , but he didn't care in the slightest. To him they were either bothersome swarming bugs or food. He'd dispose of them if they got in his way and _they all knew._

It didn't take him long to reach the surface. The water broke apart in giant waves as his equally gigantic body emerged from it. To Isana this wasn't about grace or spectacle. This was about getting fresh air and _getting the hell down again_. If anyone saw him right now, _he'd kill them._

 **He'd make them take his secret with them to their** _ **untimely, deep sea graves**_ **.**

As quietly as he could (which wasn't quiet at all), the cursed human took deep breaths in and out. He let his lungs get filled up with fresh, clean air, letting out all the carbon dioxide. It had taken him a while to learn how to breathe properly in this form: A human's breathing was totally unlike a sperm whale's after all. This mastery of breathing had granted him the ability to hide away in deeper depths for longer periods of time. _It was something he was actually thankful for._

The ten agonizingly slow minutes of idly floating around and breathing had passed: It was time for him to head back down. He turned his body around to return to the depths once more, he had done this countless times by now. Before he left he slammed his tailfin against the water's surface hard enough to kill a man. _Perhaps he wanted to put that into practice more often._

Either way, he had just guaranteed himself at least another hour hidden away from this _oh-so cruel world_.

The (former) human's descent back down into the darker parts of the sea took only around seven minutes, but felt like another eternity for him. After finding a (sort of) comfortable-looking rock formation, he settled down on it to gather his thoughts. Isana held up his hands to look at them, but the darkness made it impossible.

That was his _one and only_ _relief_ about being stuck here: He could hide away from everything, even himself, in the deep sea's inky black darkness.

How long had it been since he had been turned into this monstrosity? How many days? How many weeks? Has it been months by now? Isana didn't know. He had no idea how long it had been since that day. That day when that _damn_ _ **demon**_ stripped him of everything, _even his humanity_.

He hadn't had peace of mind since that damn day. Isana grabbed onto his head and groaned again. He hated the sound of his voice too. It was too loud. It was too drawn out.

 **Actually, he hated just about everything about himself.** _ **Every. Single. Thing.**_

From the shape of his head to his blowhole to his tailfin… From his disgusting, gigantic hands to his thin lower jaw. His very existence felt like it had become a cruel joke.

" _Repentance!"_

It repeated _again_ , that demon's voice. In this darkness he could see it happen all over again. He could feel it too. His body felt like it was on fire.

" _Show it to me! How you repent!"_

He grasped onto his head harder, pulling up his knees, trying to curl up into a ball and escape from this memory. It didn't help; it still continued.

" _Show it to me by means of these powers! Go and create a special place for these creatures well-known throughout this world!"_

If curling up wouldn't help, then maybe noise would. His groans got louder; he tried to make as much noise as he possibly could. However, the voice in his head would not be silenced. It was truly impossible to stop this memory from repeating itself.

And so it kept going.

He didn't just hear it anymore, he started feeling it was well. The sensation of his ship, along with himself and the old rich dirtbags he was with, being slammed into the sea returned. No one would ever be able to recover that wreck, it had sunken too deeply.

" _I won't kill you! Show it to me!"_

When the memory faded back into Isana's subconscious once more, the cursed human uncurled himself, trying to make it look like he never had a fit in the first place. He felt miserable. _Absolutely, utterly and thoroughly miserable_. He never asked for this. All he did was shoot one damn whale. _Just_ _ **one**_ _!_ There were people out there who made a living hunting those damn creatures. Why did _**he**_ _specifically_ get singled out and turned into one?!

Creating "a _special place"_ , though…

It was his only way to getting his humanity _back_. His only way out, that one-way ticket back to his old, perfect self. As easily as it sounded, though… How in the hell would he ever achieve it?! Especially in this form! It was so monstrously large he couldn't do damn near anything. If people saw him they'd kill him without hesitation!

 _What a goddamn_ _ **joke!**_

His only path back to humanity and it was completely inaccessible to him! Screw that _goddamn_ _ **demon**_! He put him into this _disgusting_ form for all _goddamn_ _ **eternity**_! He'd have to live out his life as this _disgusting sperm whale_ _ **thing!**_ He'd have to hunt for tons of disgusting raw fish and squid _**every single goddamn day!**_

But at least if he were human, he could return to his old lifestyle. He'd be _rich_ again. He'd have _all of that_ again.

 _Right…?_

 **Of course not.** Of course he wouldn't have that back. The world just loved to fuck with Isana and Isana had gotten to know that very well by now. He had found out only a few days ago that his good childhood only served to build up his mind, so that it could be broken.

A ship had passed by recently. A ship which had now been reduced to unrecognizable rubble at the bottom of the sea, _just like plenty of other ships had been_. These fools just happened to pass by while the unfortunate whale man had gone up to breathe.

"You know that ship that just… disappeared without explanation?" One of the people on the boat started, his voice seemed to hold an excited tone.

Everyone gathered around him, they somehow seemed very interested in this tale. Although it might very well have been a drunk tale, the way that this man had started it got Isana interested.

He swam closer, holding in his breath and diving under the boat, near the surface. This way he could listen in on them without being spotted. Even though he was hiding underwater, the voices were loud and clear; these people didn't know what normal conversations sounded like at all.

"Well, what about it?" Some other voice asked, it sounded younger than the first one. The cursed human listened intently, still holding his breath. If this story wasn't worth it, he'd kill them for sure: Useless people weren't worth putting this much effort into.

"They weren't able to find it, or any of the passengers, at all! _So they officially declared all of them_ _ **dead!**_ "

 _ **Dead?**_ _He? The authorities had declared him_ _ **dead?**_ _He, the rich and influential Isana, was_ _ **dead?**_

Whatever was left of Isana's black heart had sunken to his stomach. He couldn't believe his ears. He almost started feeling nauseous. Could sperm whales even feel nauseous? He had no idea.

"And why is this exciting, man? Sounds incredibly depressing to me." A different voice asked. _**Yes!**_ _Why is that exciting?! He was_ _ **dead!**_ _Isana was_ _ **dead!**_

" _ **Why is it exciting?!**_ The people on that ship were _stinking rich_! _**Good riddance!**_ Now their money's going to poor folk like us!"

Those words were the straw that broke the camel's back. They were _done for_.

He swam away from the boat, breaching from the water only a small distance away from them. _Everyone_ saw him. They gawked, they screamed. Some even started crying as the strange looking sperm whale lifted its gigantic tail up high. They only had a second to utter their final words and before they were mercilessly slammed into the sea.

 _Neither their bodies, nor their ship, would ever be found._

The human Isana was _dead_. He was no longer alive. His fortunes would be given away to the state. He was no longer rich nor influential. He was just a hideous monster _. A_ _ **hideous, disgusting, murderous monster**_ _that had to hide away at the bottom of the sea._

" _A special place…"_

Those three words repeated continuously as Isana swam away from the rock formation, towards the open seas. One day that special place would be found and set up, but right now he had grown _dreadfully hungry_ from remembering all of those _painful_ things. It was time to show these _stupid fish_ just why they had to be _afraid of him_ again.

 _They_ _ **better not**_ _swim away from him now._


End file.
